The present invention relates generally to welding, cutting and/or induction heating systems in remote locations away from a power grid.
Welding, cutting and/or induction heating systems generally include a power supply configured to supply a current used in the operation of the respective system. In these systems, the current may be passed through, near or, around a work piece to weld the work piece, cut the work piece and/or heat the work piece. Typically, the power supply receives alternating current (AC) power from a power grid and conditions the power for use in the specific system. In some applications, the power grid may be unavailable to provide power to the specific system. For example, in the off-road enthusiast market, a portable welder may be useful for making welding repairs to a vehicle in a remote location or where the use of a traditional system would be impracticable. Generators are often used to supply power to portable welders. Unfortunately, these generators are bulky and expensive.